Demons Don't Love
by BurningBomb303
Summary: Gaara has always known how people have scorned him and Mika has tried to ignore how people have shunned her. So what in the world kept these two demons away from each other? GaaraOC, rated T for Lime-ish-ness


They were both demons, trapped in a nightmare called reality. They were punished for the sins of others, but were shunned by those who committed the sin. Life wasn't fair. Every day was a living hell. They had absolutely nothing to look forward to day after day.

The red-headed Ichibi leaned back in his chair, more than happy to take a rest from his tedious work. He knew it wouldn't last long, his subordinates were always coming in with more and more paperwork, more things for him to take care of, more problems for him to solve.

Gaara sometimes wondered what the point was. These people depended on him now, even though they had constantly shunned him when he was younger. They had gone from hating him to needing him to solve every little problem they had almost overnight. Why did he always have to carry the burden of others. He sometimes felt like no one understood.

"Gaara-chu!" he heard a knock on the door, but there was really no need for it. His caller simply let herself in and skipped merrily towards the Kazekage. Her ebony hair trailed cheerfully behind her as did her small black dog, Cerberus.

"Mika-san, you know you're not supposed to bother me during the day," Gaara said in his usual monotonous voice. But he couldn't deny the smile that was forming on his lips. He always enjoyed a visit from her.

"Aww, but I get so bored during the day and M.Z. gets restless if I stay still for too long," she stood akimbo in front of his desk, a radiant smile on her lips.

M.Z. was short for MikaZuki, the demon that dwelled inside the realm that was Mika's subconscious. She and Mika were one, not unlike Gaara and his Jinchuuriki, the Shuukaku. Mika had been named after her other self, so her demon's name had been shortened as to not cause confusion.

At that moment, one of the shinobi that guarded the palace ran into the room, panting.

"Kazekage-sama, you-" then his eyes fell on Mika and his gaze hardened. "Oh, she's already here."

"What do you want, Kimaru?" Gaara said, a little edge had suddenly been added to his voice.

"This girl has somehow gotten through our line again, Kazekage-sama. Do you want me to-"

"No," Gaara said quickly.

"But Kazekage-sama-"

"You should be more courteous to a lady," Mika taunted, crossing her arms.

"Tell me, Kimaru, if its your job to keep intruders out, whose fault is it really that this young lady has ended up in my office?" the Jinchuuriki asked, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them.

The guard's face reddened and he stared down at his feet.

"Learn to do your job better, baka," Mika sneered, making a childish face at the astonished guard.

"Y-Yes, Kazekage-sama," he disregarded Mika completely and turned back to the red-head. Mika growled angrily and turned away from Kimaru. "My apologies."

"Dismiss yourself then," Gaara said, waving his underling away.

The guard bowed and left, but not before shooting a vicious glare towards the raven-haired girl.

When he was gone, Mika scoffed, the expression on her face completely different from before.

"Tch, humans like that seriously piss me off. I just might want to kill him later," a deeper, more powerful voice escaped the girl's lips and Gaara knew instantly that M.Z. had taken over.

"M.Z., please restrain yourself from attacking my guards," Gaara said, amused.

"Oi, M.Z.! I told you not to overshadow me in front on other people!" Mika's expression softened and her playful tone was back and she was shouting as if her other being was standing right in front of her.

"Well, its only Gaara, so its fine, isn't it? Its nothing he hasn't dealt with before," the demon crossed her arms and smiled darkly.

"That's not the point!" Mika shouted.

Gaara sat back, enjoying watching his friend argue with herself.

Mika's body walked toward the Kazekage's desk and plopped herself down onto it, crossing her legs.

"And anyway, why are you bored? Why don't you go hang out with Ky-san?" Gaara said, trying not to gaze towards where Mika's thighs met and her skirt ended.

"Ky-chan is on a mission today! Duh!" Mika said, pouting. "You of all people should know that. You assign the missions to everyone, _Hokage-sama_." Mika said the title with a whimsical manner, relieving it of any serious meaning at all. "And since I was bored, I thought I'd come play with you." She placed her hands next to her legs and leaned closer to the red-head, causing an ample amount of cleavage to pop out over her shirt (another thing Gaara was trying to avoid looking at.)

Gaara winced to himself. He didn't hate when Mika talked so lightly towards him, not at all. But it just seemed so foreign to him. She wasn't like anyone else. She didn't seem to show any signs of fear at all.

"Mika-chan…" Gaara groaned a little.

"Oh, I've forgotten," Mika said, uncrossing her legs (to Gaara's dismay) and turned away. "Kazekages don't 'play', do they?"

"Unfortunately not," Gaara said and meant it.

"Fine then, I guess I'll leave for the day," Mika said, hopping off of the desk and walking towards the door. She gave him an over exaggerated bow and waved as she turned to leave.

Gaara wanted to stop her, tell her to stay, keep her close, but he just sighed to himself and waved back.

"You going to bed for the night, Gaara?" Kankuro saw his brother walk down the hall and stopped to address him.

"Yes, I have an early morning tomorrow," Gaara said.

Kankuro smiled. He knew that the early morning wasn't anything more than just a huge pile of paperwork that would be waiting for him in his office the next morning. "Okay then. Good night, Gaara."

Gaara walked into his room, not bothering to turn his lights on. He took off his robes and walked towards his bathroom, wanting more than anything to go to bed.

He was so tired he didn't notice the soft _click _that sounded as the window was unlocked. He didn't notice the window open and a thin, slender figure work its way in silently.

He only noticed his guest when he walked back into the room and they pressed their lips against his own.

Gaara's face turned as red as his hair and made to push the person away and his hands landed on the soft forms of a pair of breasts.

He jumped and pulled his hands away and at the same time, his attacker pulled away and their lips curled up into a smile.

"I didn't think you'd get into it this fast, Gaara-chu," Mika said sexily.

"Mika?!" Gaara's face turned even redder as he looked down at the beautiful, black-haired girl, who looked back up at him with pure desire. "What're-"

"Don't you like it?" Mika placed her lips on Gaara's neck, starting at the small dent behind his ear, and then dotting kisses down his neck until she settled on one spot and started to suck and lick on that spot.

Gaara was silent as she continued to kiss his neck, but he couldn't deny that it felt… incredible.

Mika finally let go when she was sure that she had left her mark and rested her chin on his chest.

"What do you want from me?" Gaara asked, resting his head on hers despite himself.

"I was just about to ask the same thing," Mika whispered.

She turned both their bodies towards the bed and pushed him down, sending the blanket flying up behind them.

"Mika, please stop, I-" But Mika was kissing him again and he was silenced once again. She had claimed his mouth so quickly that she was able to dive all the way into his mouth with her tongue and he was unable to do anything about it. He was having a hard time distinguishing whether it was M.Z. or Mika herself, this was the only time he could see such a likeness between them.

Her hands were on the sides of his face, trying to fill any space that was left between their two faces, if at all possible. Gaara couldn't really do anything to stop it, he just laid there, being kissed, his arms pinned to the bed by her knees. The girl was straddling the Jinchuuriki's upper body and almost all movement was restricted, but Gaara showed no signs of wanting to move.

Mika relaxed her body and was now lying on top of him, her arms snaking down his body, very slightly tickling his ribs in a seductive way (demons are ticklish too, you know,) before she rested her hands flat on his bare stomach. Her arms were squished between her own breasts and Gaara's torso, but that didn't seem to stop her.

She was continuously teasing him with her tongue and tracing the outside of his mouth so vigorously that it almost made him gag. But yet he remained indifferent, on the outside at least. On the inside, he was feeling happy but it didn't seem right to him. This was so foreign to him.

Mika finally separated and rested her head lovingly on his chest.

"I love you, Gaara-chu," Mika said and every syllable was genuine.

"Wha-? No," Gaara sat up, causing Mika to slide down until she rested on his thighs like a small child.

"What's wrong?" Mika smiled sexily again. She leaned against him and traced circles on his stomach. "Don't you like it?"

"Why aren't you scared?"

"What are you talking about? What, you still need a night light?" Mika sneered teasingly.

"No, I mean, why aren't you scared of me?" Gaara asked, gripping the demon girl's shoulders and looking down at her.

Mika smirked and giggled. "Because there's nothing to be afraid of." She leaned up and kissed the redhead again and this time he kissed her back, leaning back so she was on top of him again.

Mika smiled mischievously against Gaara's lips as her hand traveled down his stomach.

She bit Gaara's lip as her hand dove into Gaara's hand and wrapped around him.

"Ready to have some fun?" Mika said, pressing her forehead against Gaara's which had turned as red as the rest of his face.

They were both demons, trapped in a nightmare called reality. They were punished for the sins of others, but were shunned by those who committed the sin. Life wasn't fair. Every day was a living hell. They only had one thing to look forward to day after day: Each other.


End file.
